<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>¿Te conozco? by NoahRhino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018371">¿Te conozco?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahRhino/pseuds/NoahRhino'>NoahRhino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahRhino/pseuds/NoahRhino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El tiempo es difícil de entender para los espíritus elementales, cuya existencia no está limitada por conceptos tan finitos, tan mortales, tan humanos. Pero de alguna forma sabe que la ira, que recorre su pequeño cuerpo y lo enciende día a día, particularmente hoy está más viva que en los últimos treinta y cuatro años.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>¿Te conozco?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pequeña historia inspirada por F2 y una charla de Discord con Mari Mancusi. Agradezco a lilyviolin y WinterMoonQueen por la ayuda y a Frostharmonic por la idea original.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>El tiempo es difícil de entender para los espíritus elementales, cuya existencia no está limitada por conceptos tan finitos, tan mortales, tan humanos. Pero de alguna forma sabe que la ira, que recorre su pequeño cuerpo y lo enciende día a día, particularmente hoy está más viva que en los últimos treinta y cuatro años.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Corre. Corre por el bosque, impulsado por la misma ira que lo ha consumido desde que los intrusos traicionaron a los pastores de renos. Una sensación tan sobrenatural como él mismo, que sigue a esa voz también sobrenatural que se ha despertado algunas noches atrás y lo llama a seguirla hacia el norte, más allá del mar oscuro, más allá de los dominios del Nokk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>El Nokk también está furioso, puede sentirlo. También Gale y los Gigantes de Tierra. La antigua traición es una herida abierta que nunca ha sanado y ninguno de ellos quiere que su descontento sea desestimado.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>La barrera de niebla que rodea al bosque tiene el mismo origen de los espíritus, así que todos ellos pueden percibir cuando, por primera vez desde la traición, un grupo de almas logra atravesarla y posan sus pies en el terreno encantado.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Así que corre. Corre con toda la fuerza de sus pequeñas patas. Atraviesa el bosque tan rápido como puede hasta que encuentra a todos los humanos reunidos en un claro y la ira crece tanto que se escapa de su cuerpo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Y entonces comienza el incendio.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Primero un árbol, y otro, y otro más. Arbustos, hojas secas, ramas caídas y todo lo que esté a su paso empieza a arder. Y siente que una de las extrañas lo persigue y comienza a apagar las llamas con hielo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>¿Cómo se atreve?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sigue corriendo. La extraña le sigue el rastro.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>¿Quién se cree que es?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Se mete por el campamento y zigzaguea entre las tiendas. La extraña lo está acorralando.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>¿Por qué no huye?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Está acorralado. Ha quedado atrapado entre unas rocas que no arderán y ya no tiene forma de evitarla, así que retrocede, se agazapa, muestra los dientes y aviva la llama en su lomo con la intención de parecer un poquito más grande y temible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Y espera el último ataque de hielo, pero éste no llega. La extraña lo está mirando con el ceño fruncido y se agacha para quedar más cerca de él. Aprovecha el movimiento para escupir una bola de fuego tras ella, pero la ve mover su mano despreocupadamente y congelar la rama del árbol sin dejar de mirarlo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Y es entonces cuando por fin la ve realmente.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>¿Te conozco?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sus ojos son familiares, pero a la vez son extraños. Se parecen demasiado a los de aquella niña que jugaba con Gale y con él tanto tiempo atrás.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>¿Te conozco?</span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inclina la cabeza, curioso. Sus ojos son grandes y azules. Ella también inclina la cabeza con él.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>¿Te conozco?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hay algo en esos ojos. Hay magia, hay compasión, hay un dolor inmenso y algo más que inmediatamente los conecta. La extraña tiene algo de esa niña, no hay dudas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Creo que hay algo en ti que conozco…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tímidamente se acerca y toca su mano helada. ¡Y se siente tan bien!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Se apresura a subirse a su palma, da unas vueltas y se regocija en la frescura que lo envuelve. La extraña, de alguna forma, se siente como si fuera parte de su mismo universo. Siente su ira derretirse y evaporarse mientras la extraña le habla y todos los habitantes del bosque los miran.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>La sirena vuelve a cantar y ahora sabe que la extraña también la escucha. Puede sentirlo. Una alegría inmensa fluye por donde antes había ira. Los espíritus ya no están solos.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>La extraña con los ojos de su amada niña y la magia helada sabe que deben ir al norte.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Y pronto Ahtohallan revelará lo que está oculto.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>